Strange Talks
by PiperGrace
Summary: If you asked any of them, they'd say it was Leo's fault. Jason, Percy, and Frank get upset because their girlfriends like to fangirl over One Direction more than they like to spend time with them. And Travis doesn't get what's so wrong about asking if Katie remembers summer '09. Requested! Don't read if you don't like! T for references/something Jason says. I don't own song lyrics!
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot day in New York, especially around Long Island. The girls had all gone out to do whatever girls do, leaving the guys to hang out with each other. So there they were, a group of teenage guys, lounging around Bunker 9 with absolutely nothing to do.

Of course, they were inside of a closed area with no AC on a day when it was 110 degrees outside; of course they were going to get delusional.

If you ever bring this up to any of the boys, they'll all blame it on Leo. It was his stupid remark that started the whole conversation in the first place.

"So Frank, you can turn into _any_ animal, right?"

The question caught Frank by surprise. He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so."

By that point they all knew a pointless question would leave Leo's mouth.

"So could you do, like, Hello Kitty?"

"_What_?"

Percy snickered at Leo's ridiculous question. Jason simply rolled his eyes. Of course Leo would be the one to ask.

Leo honestly didn't see the big deal. It was a fair enough question. But now Leo _had_ to have some fun with it.

"You know, Hello Kitty. Oh, or maybe Swiper the Fox from the show about the annoying Mexican girl. And what about Kermit the Frog?"

Percy's snickers escalated to laughs at the look on Frank's face.

"Um, I guess, maybe. But why would I want to do that?"

"You wouldn't. Leo's being an idiot," Jason stepped in.

"C'mon Jason, I asked an honest question!"

Jason rolled his eyes and threw his chair cushion at Leo. It hit him in his face, like Jason had intended for it to. Leo held it up triumphantly and added it to his chair.

"C'mon Leo, give it back."

Leo shook his head. "Not by the hair on my chinny chin chin!"

And that's what started it. Percy scrunched up his eyebrows. 'That's from a song Annabeth likes."

"It's from The Three Little Pigs, genius," Frank shook his head.

"Well yeah, but it was also in a song. I swear it was something about chinny chin chins."

"Wait, how did it go?" Jason asked, forgetting about the cushion.

"I don't remember exactly, but the beginning sounded like a video game or something."

Jason sat up. "I know what you're talking about. Piper likes that song, too. Did Annabeth make you watch the video?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Oh my gods, yes. Did you see that guy at the very end?"

"It was like the Call Me Maybe video all over again," Jason nodded in agreement.

Leo looked up from his phone, a grin on his face. "I believe the song you two are referring to is called Kiss You."

Percy lit up. "That's it! And there was those guys on a motorcycle, and that one guy in the sidecar, and in the car the steering wheel was on the wrong side. And that guy had waterwings when they were surfing."

Leo nodded, the grin on his face growing even wider. "Alright Jase, what do you know about this?"

Jason shrugged. "I remember the surfing and the cars, and they were in jail at one point, and the only blonde guy had a trombone."

Leo looked closer at his phone, and then back at the Praetor. "How did you know that?"

"Piper acted like it was the start of an apocalypse or something. 'Oh my gods he is so adorable! Only he would bring a trombone to jail!'."

Leo could barely hold back his laughter. "Piper sounds nothing like that. I still think my imitation is better."

"We've heard it plenty of times, Leo. Both of you are far from her voice," Frank disagreed.

Leo looked back down to his phone. "Quick question: do you guys even know who you're talking about? Like, by name?"

Percy and Jason both shook their heads. "No, but I could recognize them," Jason admitted.

Leo scrolled through something. "Okay, listen to this: 'with a sign on my back saying 'kick me' reality ruined my life'."

"That's from another one of those songs! And they start spelling in it, I think." Percy said.

Leo nodded. " 'Would he say he's in L-O-V-E'? is that it?"

Jason scowled. "Again with the blonde guy. It's like Piper pays more attention to him than to me."

Percy nodded in agreement. "You're telling me! Annabeth is obsessed with the other short one."

"What other short one?" Frank asked, hopelessly confused.

"You know, that one that dresses like a pirate. And he dyed his hair red or something for charity," Percy tried to explain.

Leo was trying to speak through his grin. "You mean for Red Nose Day?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah, that thing! Jason did you _see_ the video for the charity song?"

Jason crossed his arms. "Yeah. Once again with Blondie in the shower. I swear Piper's gone farther with him just by watching that video than she has with me."

That time Leo couldn't hold back his laughter. He had held it in for so long it wasn't even a laugh, it was a cackle.

"That's just sad, bro."

"Do I even want to know what was in that video?" Frank asked.

"You probably do, if Hazel has similar music interests as Annabeth and Piper," Percy advised him.

"How am I supposed to know that?" Frank asked incredulously.

Leo looked down to his phone. "Tell me if you've heard this: 'I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart'."

"That's the other one Annabeth likes." Percy said.

"Yeah, I think Hazel does like that song," Frank agreed.

Leo scrolled down and smirked. "These are the next lyrics: 'What a mess I've made upon your innocence'."

"_What_?" Frank asked in disbelief.

"Exactly!" Jason agreed.

Leo clicked on something else, chuckling. He read it momentarily, and then nearly howled with laughter. "This song is practically an invitation to bed. 'I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah'."

"Yeah. Oh, what do you know? That's Blondie's freaking solo. Do you know what this is doing to me?" Jason asked.

"Wait for it: 'R-o-c-k me again, r-o-c-k me again, r-o-c-k me again'."

"Do you hear this?" Percy asked. Jason nodded.

"What's the big deal? It's one song." Frank said. The other two boys looked at him like _Seriously?_

"I don't get why they even like those guys so much." Jason complained.

"I know! Who says something like '_I like girls who eat carrots' _ and gets millions of girls? Annabeth cracked up laughing when she saw that. If I said something like that she'd call me a Seaweed Brain." Percy whined.

"Girls who…what? Am I missing out on something?" Frank asked.

"Video diaries. And the whole '_No Jimmy protested_' thing. What's so funny about that?" Percy continued.

"Did you see the energy juice thing? Who _does_ that? And they're energy drinks. Unless they were spiked, there is no way a Monster could do that," Jason shook his head.

Percy continued his rant, "Did you know their manager gave stripes guy a Red Bull when they first met? What kind of an idiot does that?"

Frank looked back and forth between the two, hopelessly lost. "Who's Jimmy? What's the deal with Red Bull?"

"Did you see the quote-unquote 'nip slip' pictures? For the gods' sakes they're doing it on purpose!" Jason continued, caught up in the moment, ignoring Frank.

Percy leaned forward in his seat. "No, this is the best part Jason: that _entire_ little clique of girls refers to that other guy Annabeth likes as Mr. 10 Inch. As if I don't know what that means! Do you know how insulting that is?"

Leo laughed so hard that flames danced through his hair. "I can't do this anymore. I can't believe you guys are obsessing over One Direction."

Percy and Jason went silent. Neither of them wanted to speak. Percy finally cracked, though.

"One…One Direction? Those British guys?"

Leo looked down to his phone. "Actually Blondie, as Jason calls him, is the only Irish one, according to their fanbase."

"You cannot be serious." Frank said.

Leo nodded. "Yeah. The two Annabeth likes have steady girlfriends. However, Blondie is single."

The four boys sat in silence. Frank broke it about a minute later. "What's One Direction?"

Leo shook his head. "Just look it up, man." And then he lit up. "I have an idea. Come with me."

The three boys followed Leo, curious as to what he'd do next. Leo nodded his head toward the girls, who were sitting at the dining pavilion, deep in conversation. The four boys crept a little closer.

"And the caption said 'This is why we can't have nice things'!" Annabeth said. All four girls started laughing.

"That's hilarious. Have you seen Louis's red hair yet?" Hazel asked.

Annabeth showed the girls her own phone. "It's my lock screen wallpaper, what are you talking about?"

"Ooh, what will Percy think?" Piper teased.

"Our picture is my home screen. And have you shown Jason your lock screen picture yet?" Annabeth asked.

Piper shook her head. "Oh Hades no. One does not simply show their boyfriend a picture of Niall Horan in the shower!"

"Even though you made him sit through the video?" Katie Gardner asked. All of the girls began laughing again.

Leo led the boys toward the back entrance of the camp store. Travis Stoll was trying to pick the lock on it.

"I thought I might find you here." Leo said. Travis whirled around. He relaxed when he saw the boys.

"Oh, it's just you."

"You know how you're kind of tired of being single?" Leo asked, jumping straight to the point.

Travis's face flushed. "What? No, no. I am perfectly happy being single and ready to mingle!"

"Just like you were at the beginning of summer," Percy pointed out.

"Anyway, I have an easy ticket to an easy girlfriend." Leo continued.

Travis finally looked interested. "Really now? Who?"

"Gardner." Leo answered.

Travis forced out a sarcastic laugh. "Oh, oh my gods, aren't you just the funniest person in the whole ding-dang world? She'd kill me."

"Not if you asked her one certain question," Leo was fighting back a smirk. He _so_ couldn't wait for this.

"Which is what exactly?" Travis asked.

"Ask her if she remembers summer '09. She'll be yours like that," Leo snapped to prove his point.

Travis looked at the other boys skeptically. "And this isn't some sort of trick?"

Frank held his hands up as if to say _I have no idea_. Percy shook his head, agreeing with Frank.

"I honestly have no idea. Just remember whose fault it is if she tries to skin you alive," Jason told Travis.

"C'mon Stoll, think of it as a dare. If it works, you get a girlfriend. If it backfires you can pass it off as a joke," Leo laid his offer out on the table.

Travis studied the four boys for a minute, and then nodded. 'You drive a hard bargain, Valdez. Where is she?"

The five boys began to approach the pavilion. Leo had a smile plastered on his face the whole time.

"You didn't tell me I'd have an audience," Travis muttered to Leo.

"You didn't ask," Leo replied as Travis made his way to the girls. Leo and the other three boys hung behind to watch.

"…I just think that people shouldn't hate on Eleanor so much!" Hazel was saying as Travis approached.

All of the girls turned and gave him _the look_: Why are you here, OMG, go away, nobody likes you, what do you want, this is an A/B conversation so C your way out. Yeah, _that_ look.

"Can we help you?" Annabeth asked, trying to relieve some of the tension.

"I just wanted to ask Katie a question real quick," Travis answered.

The girls all looked at each other having a silent conversation: _What does he want? Is he going to ask her out? Oh my gods he better not. What did he and Connor do now? _

"Y'know, if he had green eyes he'd sort of look like Harry," Piper mused.

"Oh my gods he would!" Hazel agreed.

"Except even he's not stupid enough to date Taylor Swift," Annabeth said.

"Annabeth!" Piper scolded.

Annabeth shrugged. "What? Don't get me wrong, she's okay, but I lost a lot of respect for her after the Grammy's."

"So did I but you don't see me calling her stupid," Piper pointed out.

"Right, you call her worse things." Annabeth agreed.

"Can I ask my question?" Travis asked.

"I'm waiting." Katie said, stopping the other girls from continuing their conversation.

Travis took a deep breath. "Do you remember summer '09?"

The girls stared at each other with a whole new expression. Leo started laughing from where they were. Percy and Jason gave each other a side glance, like _what did we let him talk Travis into_? Frank was watching the whole thing, wide-eyed.

"Well then," Piper said, breaking the silence.

"Excuse me?" Katie asked, her cheeks pink.

"Do you remember summer '09?" Travis repeated.

Hazel put her head in her hands and began silently laughing.

"Okay, now let me ask a question: do you know what you just asked?" Annabeth asked.

"I just asked if she remembers summer from 2009. What's so bad about that?" Travis asked.

"He doesn't even know!" Piper spoke, starting to laugh as well. Hazel looked up and had tears streaming down her face from laughing.

Katie shrugged and stood up. "You say he could be Hazza? Fine then. I'll be Taylor."

Katie then proceeded to grab at a nerve near Travis's neck. He fell to his knees, losing feeling in his legs.

"What the Hades?" Travis complained. He could hear Leo cackling a few feet away, and _he better start running now because as soon as I regain feeling in my legs he is dead meat_.

Katie pushed him onto his back and looked down at him, smiling. "Now you're lying on the cold hard ground."

**I hope you like this, my dear friend! Love you bunches!**

**Sorry if you didn't understand some of it. PM me or review your question and I'll answer! **

**And if you did understand it I hope you enjoyed it! I had fun writing it : )**

**R&R F&F and don't let little things slip out of your mouth!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Might be kind of different to see one of these at the beginning instead of the end, but I have some things to say: I KNOW that not all of my readers even have .5% tolerance for One Direction. However, I and many others DO love the boys with a passion. If you have a certain fandom/group/artist you'd like to see the characters fangirl/fanboy over, please tell me one way or another! (See what I did there?) **

**Thank you for **_**all**_** reviews. I appreciate that no one really flamed, I guess, just left their opinion. I completely respect that. **

**The Taylor Swift thing was meant as a joke. I am a fan of her as well, but in that group of girls I wanted to depict as many types of Directioners as possible: The kind that respect the girlfriends (like me), the kind that's holding a grudge against Taylor, the kind that has forgiven Taylor, the mega fangirls, and the dedicated fans. **

**(And for the record, I know Annabeth would **_**never**_** pick Liam or Louis over Percy. Same with Piper not picking Niall over Jason, etc. It's part of the story, but I so see why you may have been upset.) **

**On with the story!**

"I'm just saying that Burn It Down is a better song than American Idiot!"

"And because of that I feel obligated to call you an American idiot. Green Day overrules Linkin Park every time."

The other members in the group sighed. They had heard that conversation Zeus knows how many times before. Somehow, whenever they were together, Thalia and Nico _always_ managed to argue over who had a better taste in music. This time Thalia was defending Green Day, and Nico was standing up for Linkin Park.

Percy, Hazel, Piper, and Annabeth were playing Bingo. Yes, Bingo. The game old people play. Jason had a laptop pulled up, looking at something. He hadn't wanted to play Bingo.

Nico and Thalia were intensely, yet teasingly staring at each other. Of course they'd never actually kill each other over something like a song, but it sure was fun to yell that you would when you were in the moment.

"And what about Welcome To My Life? That is an amazing song!" Nico continued.

Thalia threw her hands into the air. "That song isn't even by Linkin Park, for one thing—" Thalia looked over to where Annabeth and Piper were sitting, "and I swear to Artemis if I hear either of you start singing that song I will personally feed you to Scylla."

Both of them shrugged as if to say _whatever, I wasn't listening anyway_. Thalia went on with her rant.

"And for another thing, while I like Welcome To My Life, it can't hold a candle to Boulevard of Broken Dreams."

Nico copied Thalia and threw his own hands into the air. "I never said it could! I like Boulevard Of Broken Dreams just as much as you do—"

Thalia crossed her arms. "For some reason I seriously doubt that."

Nico loudly sighed. "Yeah, whatever. Are you even allowed to like songs sung by guys?"

"Now listen here you little—"

"Thalia!" Hazel cut her off. "Why can't you just find a song to agree on?"

"Yeah Thalia," Nico mocked, crossing his arms.

Thalia put her hands on her hips. "Okay. You want to agree? Come up with a group we both like."

"The Fray." Nico immediately answered.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "C'mon, we both already know that The Fray is awesome. What about Ed Sheeran?"

"Ed Sheeran!" Annabeth called out her appreciation from her spot on Thalia's bunk. Piper nodded in agreement.

"Are you gusy even listening?" Percy whined. He was serving as the caller for the Bingo game.

"What'd you say?" Hazel asked, glancing down at her board.

"Um….G4." Percy answered.

"Ed Sheeran? Who?" Nico asked.

"You clearly have no life since Ed Sheeran is the greatest thing to ever come from the UK." Thalia replied.

"I resent that comment," Annabeth piped up.

"I wasn't talking to you poor brainwashed souls," Thalia responded back to her.

"O9." Percy called out.

"One more," Piper taunted the other two girls.

"You've been saying that for the past three rounds," Hazel pointed out.

"Which means I'm three rounds closer to winning!" Piper explained.

"Coldplay." Nico said. Thalia scoffed.

"For the love of Aphrodite, really Nico? Paradise and Viva La Vida were okay I guess—"

"_Okay you guess_?" Nico repeated in disbelief. "It's not like I said Nickelback!"

Thalia dramatically gasped. "If Today Was Your Last Day was my theme song last month!"

"I know, that's why I'm insulting them _this_ month," Nico explained.

Percy laughed. "Nice on, di Angelo."

Annabeth hit her boyfriend. "Come on, I don't want Piper to win! Call out the next one."

"B7." Percy called out. He hadn't looked at the card, honestly, he just said the first one that came to mind.

The three Bingo-playing girls shared excited glances.

"B7? B7! You sunk my battleship!" Hazel exclaimed, sending the other girls into hysterics.

"You guys aren't even playing battleship!" Percy replied. "Am I missing something?"

"Wouldn't surprise me if you were," Jason spoke up, making the girls laugh again.

"But seriously, it doesn't seem that funny! I don't get it!" Percy continued.

"It wouldn't be any funnier if you did," Annabeth replied as the three of them began laughing again.

"Evanescence?" Thalia suggested.

"They're great and all, but don't you think they're kind of girly?" Nico asked.

"Then you come up with something!" Thalia cried out, exasperated.

"I already did! And you criticized all of them!" Nico replied.

"Oh, like you didn't have issues with all of mine either," Thalia retorted.

"What about The White Stripes?" Percy asked. His two cousins turned to face him. Percy shrugged. "What? You can't tell me you haven't heard of them."

"No, I actually have heard of them," Nico said.

Thalia nodded. "Yeah, Seven Nation Army is kind of my power song."

"You finally agreed on something?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah, thanks to Percy, believe it or not." Thalia answered.

"Wow." Annabeth answered, dragging out the _ow_ part.

"N14." Percy called out.

Piper placed down a chip. "Bingo!" She looked over to Annabeth's card. "By the way, you had a Bingo like five turns ago. Look at the bottom row."

Annabeth looked down. "Oh come on!"

**And that's that! Like I said, request certain things you want to see them fan over!**

**The girls were laughing at references made about AAoOD2 (if you don't know what it is, you don't want to know).**

**Oh, and about last chapter: The summer '09 thing was from Rock Me. Listen to the song, and then you'll probably get why it was such a big deal. I'd recommend listening to the song even if you don't like 1D. The story will make a LOT more sense. Just listen to the first verse and chorus, it will explain **_**everything**_**. Trust me. **

**R&R F&F and don't be afraid of falling in love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are awesome. I seriously love you. FAQ: **_**Can someone explain the summer '09 thing**_**? It's in the last A/N I did. **

**Nobody requested anything though except for an update! I need prompts you guys! I don't know what you like! So this chapter is basically explaining how fandoms work (ships, OTPs, fangirl fights, etc.) but using 1D as the exmaple format. Don't read if you don't like!**

**WARNING: Mentions the word 'gay'. No offense intended to anyone.**

The 'clique' of girls were sitting at the ping pong table, huddled around two laptops. One of them showed Annabeth's dashboard on Tumblr. The other one had pulled up YouTube. Yes, genuine YouTube, not even the monster-free DemiTube.

"It's just so depressing! It's like the Titanic all over again!" Annabeth exclaimed.

Piper nodded and rubbed her friend's back sympathetically. "The ship nobody thought would sink."

Thalia had joined the 'clique' of boys watching the girls with fascination.

"What ship sank and how did I not know about it?" Percy asked, utterly confused.

"If it was a Titanic repeat I'm sure we would have heard about it," Jason reasoned.

"What idiot would re-create the Titanic anyway? That's just asking for trouble." Leo added.

"I'll go see since clearly none of you are man enough to go do it," Thalia got out of her own chair and sat down with the other girls.

As soon as Thalia was out of earshot the boys ran for cover (and food).

"Alright girlies, what's so depressing?" Thalia asked.

"Payzer is depressing! It's like something you would see in a Nicholas Sparks movie," Annabeth explained.

"A phazer? Like phazer tag? How is that depressing? Phazer tag is fun!" Thalia replied.

"Not _phazer_. Pay-zer." Hazel sounded it out for Thalia.

"What's a Payzer? Ohhhh is that that boat that sank?"

The girls looked at each other and laughed. "A boat?" Piper asked, confused.

"Well yeah, you said there was a ship that wouldn't sink," Thalia answered.

"Oh, no sweetheart. See, when you want two people to be together you ship them. Payzer was a ship," Annabeth tried to explain.

"So some couple broke up and it's the end of the world?" Thalia was suddenly bored. "Who even was the couple?"

"Her LiLibear and his girlie-friend," Katie answered, gesturing to a picture of 'Payzer'.

"Is that the guy I called gay?" Thalia asked.

"You called all of them gay," Piper retorted.

"No, but I specifically said that that guy was using the girl and that he was really in love with that other guy," Thalia was intrigued again.

"What other guy?" Annabeth asked, pulling up a picture of all five boys.

"That one," Thalia pointed to the one on the far right.

"Oh forget this!" Piper cried out, exasperated.

"Seriously! If she shipped Larry or Ziall or Niam I might be able to understand. But _Ziam_?" Annabeth seemed just as troubled.

Meanwhile Katie pumped her fists up in victory. "I _so_ told you guys Ziam was real! She even backed my theory up word for word! Payzer was cute and all, but Danielle was one of the faker beards."

"Was the _only _beard," Hazel corrected.

"Eleanor," Piper reminded her.

"No! Elounor is real and Larry shippers can go die in a hole." Hazel complained.

"None of them have any facial hair!" Thalia pointed out.

"Not _that_ kind of beard. A beard is someone hired to pretend they're in a relationship with someone to cover up a clandestine relationship." Annabeth explained.

"In other words?" Thalia asked.

"You pretend you're in love so the people actually in love don't get in trouble."

Thalia nodded, understanding. Sort of.

"So are all of those weird names…ships?"

"Yeah. The Larry shippers are convinced Louis and Harry are madly in love and that Louis' girlfriend is a beard. The Elounor shippers fully support Louis and Eleanor's relationship, however wrong they may be." Piper explained.

"You don't even ship Larry!" Annabeth accused.

"Yeah, but it's Lilo we're talking about. They're extremely adorable." Piper defended.

"Ugh, Lilo? Really? I thought you were above that." Katie rolled her eyes in mock-disgust.

"No seriously guys! It's Lilo and Ziall and Harry's gonna be an old cat lady." Piper voiced her opinion.

"But Lilo and Ziall can't exist if Ziam is real. It's Ziam, Larry, and Niall will marry his princess," Katie added.

"Bullcrap! It's Zerrie, Larry, and Niam!" Annabeth interrupted.

"Wait how can there be two that end with 'arry'?" Thalia asked.

"Zayn's dating Perrie Edwards. Get with it." Hazel filled in for Thalia.

"Interjection! Perrie's a beard for Ziam and she's using Zayn to get popularity for her own band. Management didn't want to attract too much attention to Ziam so they built up a huge Payzer story and then split them apart, letting ignorant fangirls go back to arguing over Larry," Katie spoke.

"But you like Little Mix," Piper crossed her arms.

"I didn't say I don't like Little Mix. I said I don't like her covering up my OTP and using him."

"What's an OTP? What's Little Mix?" Thalia asked.

"Little Mix is the band that Perrie's in. An OTP is your One Time Perfection; aka your absolute favorite couple," Hazel explained.

"How do you know all of this?" Thalia asked, snapping out of it.

"Tumblr." Annabeth answered.

"Okay so let me get this straight: Three out of five boys had girlfriends. But during all of this you 'shipped' them with each other. And then when one out of three couples broke up your explanation is because the male in that relationship is in love with another band member. But because you don't know which member he's in love with you're all going to fight over it?"

The four girls looked to each other. "Yeah, pretty much." Hazel answered.

Thalia slammed her fists against the table. "But that's crazy! Why would you fall in love with someone you see all of the time? Someone you have to put up with no matter what? Someone who may backstab you and when you ask them about it they hide the bloody knife behind their back! You can not, CAN NOT, fall in love with someone you're in a band with! It may doom the career of the band!"

"For one, you described love perfectly. It's a risk but you do it because it's a natural desire. On the suckier note you sound exactly like Modest!Management," Annabeth said.

"What's that?" Thalia asked, still hopelessly confused.

"Modest! is the part of their management that controls what's supposed to be their personal lives: Twitter, what they say in interviews, who they fall in love with, and the image they represent." Katie explained, her tone wistful.

"So basically even if one of the boys did fall in love with another one they couldn't publicize their relationship because it might offend people?"

"Exactly," Hazel agreed.

"But have these people NOT been all over the US, especially this area? People aren't treating gays like they're some sort of disease! And didn't they make it legal in the UK too? Do these people not realize that by letting them announce their relationship it could actually boost the band's popularity?"

"Now you get it!" Piper clapped Thalia on the back.

"So you agree that if two of the boys were in love they should be allowed to publicize it?" Annabeth asked.

"Well duh. Even though one day they'll grow old and wrinkly and die and millions of girls will cry themselves to death, or they'll get assassinated because someone really hates them that much, yeah, they deserve to be happy, I guess."

"If you support them together how do you feel about people hating on the beards/girlfriends?" Katie continued the interrogation.

"People shouldn't hate on them at all! If they really are dating one of the guys and he isn't madly in love with his bandmate people shouldn't try to force them apart. And if they really are just beards people shouldn't hate either. They're young women who got the dream job of millions of girls, even if it's just a job."

"Exactly my point!" Hazel exclaimed.

"And continuing with that, wouldn't it be smarter for the gay-shippers to pretend like they like the beard/girlfriends? That way Modest! gets the idea that the world is okay with whoever they decide to be with and lets them live their lives the way they want to?"

"That's what I've been saying!" Piper agreed.

"Okay, so the real question is who do YOU ship?" Annabeth asked Thalia.

Thalia looked from the girls to the laptop screens and back several times.

"Oh, Hades to the no. If you think you're about to drag me into this fandom you are out of you minds."

"Too late. You are so far in right now it'll kill you if you try to get out. Curiousity will strike you at random moments and you'll zone out just thinking about them. And wait until they come to New York. Every time you turn around people will be saying their names." Piper explained, her tone convincing.

Katie patted the empty space next to her at the table. "Welcome to the fandom, Thalia. 'Cause there's no way you're getting out."

**Don't forget to request things and to leave your opinions/questions! R&R F&F and enjoy your summer!**


End file.
